1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle approach notification apparatus for an electric motorcycle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle approach notification control apparatus for an electric motorcycle, which issues a notification sound for notifying a walker or the like of approach of an electric motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
In recent years, in an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle whose development is proceeding, since the driving sound when the vehicle is driven to run by an electric motor is weak in comparison with the driving sound of an engine driven vehicle, a walker or the like is less likely to recognize approach of the vehicle. Thus, an appropriate countermeasure against this fact is demanded.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-195137, a vehicle approach notification apparatus is disclosed wherein, when it is detected that the vehicle speed of a hybrid four-wheeled car, which runs, principally upon low speed running, with the driving force of an electric motor, is lower than a predetermined value and the brake is being operated, a notification sound is outputted from a speaker disposed on the inner side of a bumper at a front portion of a vehicle body, so that approach of the vehicle is let known to a walker or the like. A control apparatus for outputting a predetermined notification sound to the speaker is disposed in an engine room at a front portion.